The Dragons and the Bees
by johnpatgillespie
Summary: "You ever had a close friend who just happened to be of the opposite gender?. Yeah, me d has this close friend always believed that you and her were-(pause)-more than just "friends"?. Yeah, same d has this friend ever tried to do something that you would least expect?. well, lets just see. Hiccstrid, well obviously
1. Chapter 1

"You ever had a close friend who just happened to be of the opposite gender?. Yeah, me too.

And has this close friend always believed that you and her were-(pause)-more than just "friends"?. Yeah, same here."

And has this friend ever tried to do something that you would least expect?. well, lets just see..."

**It was a foggy day in the Barbaric Archipelago. Hiccup, Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were patrolling Dragon Island for any sign of the Screaming Death, however so far their search was without results.**

**"Hiccup, I don't see any Screaming Death. In fact I don't see any-THING! Can't we just go back!" Snotlout whined. It had been over two months since their target was last seen after being chased away by the riders and some extremely "territorial" wild dragons. "It pains me to say this but, I guess Snotlout has a point!" Hiccup reluctantly concluded.**

**As they reached Berk, Snotlout dismounted Hookfang and set off toward the village in a hurry. Hiccup called after him. "Hey Snotlout, where are you going?". Snotlout turned to face him and a short silence followed, which was broken by Snotlout's stammering "oh, you know, my usual routine, just, er, help Fishl-er no, no, er, feeding Hoo-no no or just...". "Try to hook up with Astrid?" Hiccup guessed. "er, yeah, yeah, that's the one!". Hiccup responded "well try not to go into anything too fast, I think it's a little too early to leap into any non-platonic relationships at this point, Snotlout". "Okay, okay, I'll do that!" Snotlout said before running off into the village.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiccup" Astrid called as she entered the blacksmith forge. "Over here Astrid, I'm coming" came a reply from the design room in the corner, before Hiccup stepped out with his project booklet. "I was just designing a new tail fin for Toothless" he explained. "oh, that sounds cool" Astrid said as she sat next to Hiccup on the bench.

"This'll allow Toothless to glide by himself, so now all I need is something that'll let me glide beside him" he told her.

"well why not some kind of flight suit. that might help you" Astrid suggested. "hmm. you know that's actually not a bad idea, Astrid, I might just jot that one down."

"Well, everyone else I know probably wouldn't think so" she responded.

"Why not?"

"Face it, Hiccup, every boy I've ever known has only ever come onto me because of my blue eyes and blonde hair. They probably don't even expect me to be able to count to two."

"Astrid, any boy who thinks something like that doesn't deserve someone like you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. You're the most intelligent beautiful girl I have ever kno-". Before Hiccup could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Astrid's lips pressing against his in an extremely passionate fashion. Hiccup's thoughts were spinning as he was both shocked, surprised and in some cases, mildly confused by what was happening. He quickly pulled away from Astrid and moved awkwardly away, as she looked at him in a surprised and rather disappointed look.

"Look, Astrid, I like you. all right, you're smart, you're beautiful, but I just need my own space from time to time and, well, I'm just , not up for a serious relationship like that yet. I'm sorry, it's ju-"

"It's fine, Hiccup, seriously" Astrid said. Hiccup was surprised he did not receive a punch on the arm or worse, in the face. "Are you sure you're all right because you lo-

"Seriously Hiccup, it's fine!" she snapped.

"Okay, well then, I guess I better be going, you know, with Toothless and...yeah, gotta go" and with that Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew off towards the Academy.

When they arrived, Hiccup dismounted Toothless and began to think about his and Astrid's actions back at the forge. "well, some viking I am, bud" he said. "The girl I've had a crush on since I was three years old comes onto me, and all I can do is push her away!"

_THUMP!_

___THUMP!_

_____THUMP!_

Hiccup suddenly heard an unusual noise coming from the weapons storage room. He could hear faint voices which only started to grow when he went closer to the door.

_"_ _Oh yeah, yeah, this is awesome"._

___"_ You betcha, you ain't gonna walk right for a week_"._

Hiccup recognised the voices coming from the room, but before he could think of the people those voices belonged to, the door flung open to reveal:

Snotlout and Ruffnut. _T__o be continued..._

_Hey __ a quick message from the author. this is my first fanfic, written for all the Hiccstrid lovers out there. I hope you all enjoy this story, I would much appreciate reviews and please feel free to check out _**_Happy Feet Fanfiction _**_for my new story **Happy Feet 0.5. **However, I will update this story as soon as I can.  
_

_hope you all enjoy,_

johnpatgillespie.


End file.
